


What You're Looking For Might Be Right Under Your Beak

by your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Duck Avenger being awesome, Duck angst, Sad Scrooge, Scrooge just wants to see his kids again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author/pseuds/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author
Summary: In five years Scrooge has seen many things, magic, monsters, and superheroes. But, in five years Scrooge never laid eyes upon that which he truly wanted to see. Or so he thought.





	What You're Looking For Might Be Right Under Your Beak

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the last line in advance.

Scrooge McDuck walked down the street, heading home from his Money Bin. He normally would have been driven back, but today he just needed to walk, the shadows of Duckburg moving around him as the setting sun gave off its last rays. But Scrooge paid no mind to these details, as the old duck was lost, deep in his own mind. 

It had been five years, five years to the day, practically to the moment that Scrooge McDuck lost his kids.

Well, technically they were never his kids, but in the twelve years since the tragic death of his sister and brother-in-law, his niece and nephew had practically become his kids. They went on all sorts of adventures, found marvelous treasures. Why, together they solved mysteries and rewrote history. 

But, all of that changed when he built that awful ship. The Spear of Selene was supposed to be the next great adventure. Instead it cost Scrooge everything, his daughter, lost in space, most likely dead, his adventuring career over, and his finances all but depleted. But, worst of all, he lost his son in the process. 

Scrooge had not laid eyes on his nephew in five years.  
Scrooge had tried to track him down, but it seemed Donald was very good at covering his tracks, heavens knows where his nephew learned to do such a thing, but nonetheless it was almost as if Donald Duck never existed in the first place.

Now, Scrooge meant this quite literally, any proof that his nephew ever was even born resides only in memory. He had left with the eggs the night Della was lost, and took nothing with him.

Yet, since then, all the pictures of him mysteriously disappeared, and were replaced with doctored ones, Donald’s absence being the only noticeable difference. All of his belongings also seemed to vanish overnight. Donald must have broken into the manor because he even found Donald’s room repainted from the bright blue to a boring beige that matched the rest of the manor. Donald changed his email, his phone number, Scrooge couldn’t find records of Donald holding a job, even Gyro couldn’t find a trace of him on ‘the internet’ nor track any of the technology that Scrooge gave his nephew. The only logical explanation was that Donald skipped town with the eggs in tow.

Oh, the eggs. The kids he was so excited to meet. They would be around four or five now right? Scrooge wouldn’t know, he wasn’t there when they hatched. Why, he knew nothing about them, their names, their genders, nothing. They disappeared right along with Donald, and not a clue existed as to their whereabouts.

Maybe he could try to find his nephew once again? But, then what? Did he really think that Donald would want to see him? 

The answer of course, was no. the truth of the matter was that Donald was gone, Scrooge had driven him away by not listening to his advice, and now he had to suffer the consequences. With this Scrooge sighed, and continued on his path, nearing the base of Killmotor Hill. The shadows behind him shifting, and forming into something solid.

Scrooge should have seen it coming, his quick eyes should have picked up on the arrangement, and rearrangement of the shadows. But, Scrooge was distracted and so he didn’t see the ink gathering until it was too late.  
____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, a hero roamed the rooftops of Duckburg. His cape flapping in the wind, as his spring boots propelled him from one roof to the next.  
“Uno what do you got for me?” a clear voice rang out into the night  
“Well, seems like the Beagle family is making a late night visit to the bank.” an electronic voice responded.  
“Excellent.” the voice said in reply,  
The figure leapt off the rooftop, and fell for only a few seconds before a grapple shot out, its swing propelling him over the buildings and toward the 1st Duckburg National Bank. 

The Beagles had managed to break their way into the safe and were shoving the cash into large burlap sacks.  
Suddenly, a cloaked figure landed silently behind them. The caped hero tapped the biggest one on the shoulder, and when he turned to look, punched him squarely in the jaw. 

“Making some late night with-drawls, are we fellas?” He quipped,

“You!?” the little one cried out “what are you doing here!?”

“I’m here for the tea and crumpets, duh.” the hero said sarcastically, jabbing the shortest in the face, 

“I mean honestly, Ma Beagle really did not send her best and brightest for this job, did she?” he said, flipping over the biggest beagle and landing squarely on top of the tall, lanky one, and knocking him out with a single, brutal punch. 

“Although maybe she just wanted a reason to get you out of the junkyard. After all, if I had to deal with you buffoons daily, I know I would look for any reason to get rid of you too” the hero continued, climbing on top of the biggest one, so that the not so bright dog accidentally punched himself square in the face. With a practiced ease the masked man jumped down, and hit the back of the dog’s knees. And with that, the behemoth of a man tipped, and fell. 

Right onto the last beagle standing.

“That’ll do it, well fellas it’s been fun but I gotta leave.” the hero said  
“Although before I go, can I offer some advice? Find something better to do with your Saturday nights.”

“Uhh, do you ever shut up!?” the pinned dog said exasperatedly 

“Not really, I love hearing the sound of my own voice!” the man said cheekily “But at least I don’t still live with my mother!” he finished

“Hey!” the beagle protested, but it was too late, the masked hero was already gone  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scrooge McDuck looked at the ink bubbling at his feet, building on top of itself until a tall figure had formed. It seemed to be composed of pure darkness, exuding an aura of fear. Except for the eyes, they glowed a bright white, but they revealed none of the villain’s emotions, just glowing with a steely cold.

“Scrooge McDuck, you have something that I would very much like to possess.” an unearthly voice reverberated, not seeming to come from the creature itself, instead the sound surrounded Scrooge. 

“Aye, you’ll have to be more specific Laddie, I own a great many things.” Scrooge said confidently, not a care in the world.

“Well, fortunately for you I only need one.” the being said menacingly and he would’ve continued if not for a clear voice ringing out through the night.

“Stop right there!”  
____________________________________________________________________  
He had just finished beating the beagle trio, and rested on a nearby rooftop.  
“Alright Uno, we got anything else?” he spoke into his communicator

“Checking security cameras citywide… Ah yes, but you’re not going to like it.” the computer responded yet still showing the coordinates to the caped hero

“Oh, how bad could it be? The Inquinator? Some more of those Beagles?” the hero asked as he made his way toward the crime scene

“It’s not so much the villain as the victim Old Cape, it’s… well it’s your uncle.”  
“Aw phooey!” he cursed, if it really was old Scrooge than this was going to be a long, long night. 

He reached the rooftop, and did in fact see the Phantom Blot along with Scrooge, and hesitated, but only for a moment.

“Stop right there!” he said leaping down from the top of the building, and right between the Blot and the trillionaire.

“Duck Avenger?!” Scrooge asked in shock

“Why, if it isn’t the other duck I wanted to see.” the Blot replied his white eyes narrowing into obvious hatred  
“You know, I’ve never been more happy to have so much crime in one night, I really have some anger to work out.” the hero retorted, cracking his knuckles and flashing a smile that could only be described as diabolical.

The Avenger’s fighting style was cruel and quick, several blows to the midriff already had the Blot staggering.  
“Oof!” the Blot cried out, taking another brutal blow.  
“You know Duck Avenger, this is why I always work in the shadows.” The Blot said, intending it to be a parting line as he started to liquify.  
“Oh, no you don’t Blot! Not today!” the Avenger said punctuating the statement with a powerful kick to the Blot’s knees. The Blot fell to the ground, but Donald wasn’t done with him yet. He strolled over to where the shade seemed to be unconscious, took him by the front of the robe and, finally giving into the silent fury, repeatedly punched him in the face, before finally grabbing at the top of his head and pulling at the cloth found there.

Revealing…. 

a fairly normal looking dog, odd. Donald had believed that this creature was composed of pure ink, but then again, he was sure that is exactly what the Blot wanted him to think.

“Uno, we picking up on any tech on this guy?” he asked slightly bewildered

“Let’s see here Old Cape, well we have a particularly basic voice modulator, and… some strange device, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Whatever that device is, must have allowed him to liquify like that.” he responded pulling the fairly small device off of the dog’s neck, and setting it inside his pocket for further analysis. While writing a small note addressed to the police, and laying it on top of the unconscious body.

“Ahem, in the meantime, shouldn't the dashing hero make sure the potential victim is safe.” Uno said dryly

“Ugh, fine.” Donald was not looking forward to this. Even looking at his uncle made him feel sick, much less talking to him. Still, he did have an image to uphold, no reason to give Angus Fangus anything real to criticize him about.  
“Citizen,” he began in the most valiant voice he could muster “are you harmed in any way?”  
“What, oh no, that pompous pilferer wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on Scrooge McDuck!” the older duck replied

Donald resisted the urge to sigh, he was just as arrogant as ever, probably didn’t even realize what day it was. Still, it was important that any villain target was surveyed correctly.

“Did the Phantom Blot say what he wanted with you?” he asked 

“Well, he seemed to want to know the location of my nephew.” Scrooge said scratching his beak thoughtfully  
“He didn’t say why though, only something vague about revenge.”

Donald was starting to worry, did the Blot know his identity? Did he know about the boys? Donald would deal with that later, but for now he needed to know what Scrooge knew. 

“Well, did you give him any information?” he asked the old business man.

At this Scrooge seemed to deflate, his previous bravado leaving him.  
“No, my nephew and I haven’t spoken in quite a while, I have no idea where he lives.”

Donald breathed an inner sigh of relief, at least he was able to cover his tracks enough so that Scrooge couldn’t find him. 

“Very well Mr. McDuck,” the superhero said, intending to wrap the conversation “have a safe trip home.” under normal circumstances Donald would have walked the victim home, but he couldn’t go back to the manor. So instead Donald turned to leave, lining up a grapple hook shot. When suddenly a voice sounded behind him.

“WAIT! Duck Avenger,” Scrooge cried out  
Donald turned, confused, there was no danger left, what more could Scrooge want from him?  
“You-you knew my nephew right? He said you two were friends.” Scrooge asked meekly

“That’s right.” Donald replied, remembering the alibi he had come up with in order to answer questions brought up by his superhero activities.

“Well, do you have any idea where he is, I just- I need to know he’s alright.” Scrooge asked seeming utterly desperate.

“I’m sorry Mr. McDuck, but I haven’t seen Donald in five years. I have no idea where he went.” Donald answered, a touch quickly, trying to leave before Scrooge asked too many questions 

“I see, well if you do hear anything, please let me know. I-I need to see my boy again.” Scrooge said, seemingly immensely depressed at the news, and handing the Duck Avenger a business card. Scrooge then turned heel, and walked away, soon concealed by the mist of Duckburg.

Donald stood in the alleyway, turning the business card in his hands over and over again. If there was ever a time that Donald considered returning to Scrooge in those years, it was right then. But, that would be selfish, that would be giving Donald what he wanted, and Donald had to think of his nephews, not himself. The same nephews who would have a mother if not for the richest duck in the world. No, Donald couldn’t go back. Donald couldn’t have the same thing that happened to his sister happen to her kids. Besides, Scrooge wanted ‘his boy’ back, and Donald couldn’t give him that, he wasn’t the same duck he was five years ago. So, with regret he turned over the card once more in his hand, and dropped it to the ground, where it drifted away into the night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another name crossed off the list. Scrooge had composed a list of everyone that Donald was close with, but Scrooge knew his list was incomplete. He never bothered to ask Donald about his friends before, and he regretted that decision every day. But, still, Scrooge asked anyone who knew Donald if they had heard from him at all. But, it seemed his nephew cut ties with everyone, even his superhero friend. Donald might have made it nearly impossible, but Scrooge would keep looking, even if he knew his nephew would never forgive him. 

Scrooge sighed and got up from his seat, heading towards his garage. He entered, walking past the pieces of history, and mementos to past adventures to a specific corner. There sat a painting, Donald may have tried to dispose of all signs of his existence, but he forgot one. The corner was torn from where Scrooge had ripped it, unable to look at the picture of his niece. But the portrait was still in prime condition.

Scrooge smiled, at the story that the picture showed, and at the face of his nephew, still joyous, still forgiving, still adventurous, still daring, still his Donald.

Five years, it had been five years

All Scrooge could do is hope it wouldn’t be another five years until he got to see his son again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being awesome guys! Comment with any Duck universe prompts you might want to see from me or comment any criticisms, praises etc.


End file.
